


拉希奥1/2

by miaopanda



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaopanda/pseuds/miaopanda
Summary: 简介：“但是拉希奥，代价是什么呢？”警告：恶搞/性转操作
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn





	拉希奥1/2

“烧一壶水，搞快点儿。”

那头黑龙刚从露台的窗跌进来就高声嚷嚷着，国王注意到他的脸颊还带着尚未幻化完成的黑色鳞片。还有一刻钟光明大教堂的午夜钟声就要敲响，而这个混蛋风尘仆仆地从鬼知道什么地方赶来吵吵闹闹地叫嚷着把他从睡梦中惊醒，就是为了——喝一杯开水？

话虽如此，人类还是在一声叹息之后翻身下床，哈欠连天地点上桌上的烛台，去壁炉旁烧上一壶水。“你从哪儿回来的？”他倦怠着揉着眼睛，重新回到床前坐下，瞧着那头急不可耐的黑龙原地打转。“我以为你还要再过很久才会回到大陆，你知道，你当时说了要去寻找那片只存在于神话传说中的‘巨龙群岛’至少需要花上四个月。”

“哦，忘掉那破岛吧，我们现在有着更棘手的问题要处理。”黑龙拉过桌前的椅子，将椅背对向床，跨坐在椅子上，双臂趴在椅背上方。

“是‘你’有问题要处理。”人类国王懒洋洋地纠正着，“你在外面闯的祸与我无关。而且话说回来，当初是谁信誓旦旦地宣布着要‘振兴黑龙军团’，否则决不罢休？我以为你这辈子都不会回来了呢。”

“哦，我亲爱的安度因，我发誓这事儿百分之百与你有关。”

“你废话够了吗？”安度因不置可否地耸了耸肩，“我明早还有个晨会要参加——所以你自个儿喝热水玩去吧，恕不奉陪。”他双腿回到柔软宽大的床上，身子后仰跌回毛绒绒的毯子，这令他舒服地浑身伸展开来。

“水烧开了吗？”黑龙突然站起身来，朝壁炉走去，水壶口正呼呼地冒着热气，不过距离完全煮沸可能还要一小会儿，他盯着水壶冒出的蒸汽发呆片刻，“算了，反正应该也没差。”一边嘟哝着一边举起水壶端详，他的手爪直接贴上滚烫的壶身。拉希奥深深地吸了一口气——

——然后将那壶沸水尽数从自己头顶尽数浇下。

安度因被毒虫叮咬似的猛然从床上弹起，鞋子没顾得上套就三步并两步挤上前，“拉希奥！你他妈疯了！你知道你到底在干——”

他的怒吼随着黑龙的转身而彻底熄了火。

“黑龙可是能在岩浆中泡澡的，这点儿热水根本算不了什么，人类。”一个丝绸般柔滑尖细的声音在他身前炸开。拉希奥转过身来，他的黑发似乎显得更长并且更加柔顺，眼睑的睫毛更加浓密，并且毋庸置疑无可忽视的细节在于，他胸膛前那处柔软而饱满的凸起。“现在你愿意耐心听听我的问题了吗？”

拉希奥，或许现在改称呼他为拉希欧娜了，抱起双臂，怨气连天地朝人类托起自己的……呃，第二性征。

圣光啊。国王脱口而出，如果这是个梦请让我不要醒来。

***

> 事情是这样缘起的。
> 
> 那头黑龙于三个月前和他的一批黑爪特工从暴风城港口出发，致力于寻找海洋某处的一片群岛，“据说那片岛上存在着原始的五色巨龙种族，这意味着我可能会发现未经污染的、纯粹的同族。”他当时是这么告诉人类的。
> 
> 他们一路朝西南行进，确实找到了一些尚未在地图标注的岛屿，可在那些岛上和龙血缘关系最近的生物就是科莫多巨蜥。一直到他们发现了一处梦幻般覆盖着金色细沙的岛屿，这和一般的沙滩海岛有所不同，它不是沿着海岸线的一圈覆盖着细沙，而是整个岛屿上上下下完全充满了金色的沙滩，连一处稍大些的岩石都没有，这里就像是从沙人金色梦境中剥离而出的梦幻岛屿，赤脚踩在上面柔软而细腻，似乎那些砂砾不是石头打磨而成，而像是踏着轻盈美梦之翼。
> 
> 他们在那处岛屿的正中央发现了一盏灯。
> 
> 那盏灯和奥丹姆旋云之巅的壁画颇有相似之处，它像那些砂砾一样通体金黄，闪烁着令人无法抗拒的光芒。当然，这玩意儿出现的地方太不自然、太诡异了，可当时他们没一个人注意到这点，像是有什么不可抗力敦促着他们发现这盏灯，然后——
> 
> 打开灯盖。
> 
> 哦，接下来更梦幻的事情发生了，灯口出涌出一阵蓝色的烟雾，雾中闪烁着零星的光芒，那些烟雾逐渐汇聚成一个形体，“看上去像是某个元素领主，你们的勇士干翻过不少的那种。”拉希奥补充道。总而言之，那东西从灯中尽数涌出之后就大大咧咧地伸了一个懒腰，然后告诉黑龙，感谢他的出手相助，他从创世之初就被泰坦们封印在这片金色岛屿的小小灯壶之中，掌控着艾泽拉斯的万千奥秘却又永远昏睡，但既然有人将自己从这永恒的牢笼之中解脱，他愿意为对方达成一个愿望，任何愿望都可以。

“等等，”安度因突然插话道，“我听过这种故事，一般来说不是三个愿望吗？”

“这说明这家伙是个不守常规的吝啬鬼。”拉希奥翻了个白眼，继续讲着。

> 黑龙不假思索地向灯神许愿，振兴他的“黑龙军团”。“简单，太简单了，年轻的黑龙。”刚刚获得自由的神祇懒洋洋地挥动着他雾状的手指，指向那个许愿的黑龙。
> 
> 然后什么也没有发生。

“所以你大呼小叫地朝那个灯神叫嚷着。”安度因再一次打岔道。

“没错。”黑龙回应着。“然后那混蛋凭空变出一壶热水，对着我的脑袋浇了下来——于是我就变成了现在这个样子。”他毫无顾忌地朝人类展示着自己解开的衬衫，“喏。”

“哦拜托！你注意一下！”安度因无奈地闭上眼睛转过头去。“你现在是个女孩子了！”

“哼，这事儿还没完呢。”拉希奥气呼呼地继续补充着。

> 那头暴怒的黑龙朝灯神怒吼着，这究竟是怎么一回事儿，把他变成一头雌龙和振兴黑龙军团有什么鬼联系。那团欠揍的烟雾高深莫测地解释着，“耐心，耐心，年轻的黑龙，我知道你尚有一位同族的表亲活在人世，我能通过大地的链接察觉到他此时此刻就在艾泽拉斯的……破碎群岛。”
> 
> “你是说艾比西安。”拉希奥不耐烦地回应着。
> 
> “是的没错！就是他！所以你还等什么？”那位灯神关爱地瞧着眼前的黑龙，“快扑闪着你的小翅膀飞走吧！飞到你的兄弟那里去！”
> 
> “我看不出这和我的愿望有什么关系！”
> 
> “哦泰坦啊！你妈妈没有告诉你小龙崽是怎么来的吗？听好了年轻人，当两头黑龙彼此相爱，他们会相互低鸣示意，一同飞上云端，然后在喷发的岩浆之中相互撕咬缠绵，享受本能的快乐……”他出神地构想着，“并在几个月后诞下爱的结晶，那些可爱的小龙蛋，龙崽子们就是这么来的。”
> 
> “现在快走吧快走吧！祝你们早日振兴黑龙军团！”

“喂！喂！安度因！你再笑下去我就把你的头发拔光——我发誓！”那头黑龙尖着嗓子高喊着着。

人类早已在床上瘫成一团，上气不接下气地锤着床单，“哎呦！你这破龙崽子！”他突然吃痛地坐起身来，可嗓子里依然翻滚着难以压制的笑意。拉希奥方才照他的脆弱部位来了一拳，但安度因甚至忘记对他——她，生气。“你过来我这儿做什么？”他笑到眼泪都流了出来，顺着眼角滑落，“你不应该立即去至高岭找到灵魂使者黑角，然后呃——振兴黑龙军团吗？祝你早日生出一个军团来啊，拉希奥！嗷！”

那头龙照他那儿又锤了一下，“哦别笑了你这个愚蠢的人类。”拉希奥烦躁地起身转悠着，“你还有别的喝的吗？”他向桌前走去，瞧见一杯冷掉的红茶，他抬手举起杯子。

“那是早上的茶了，你要喝的话泡些新的。”人类似乎终于从绵延的笑声中恢复喘息。

“我才不是要喝它。”拉希奥咬牙切齿地说着，接着他抬起手，再一次将那半杯冷掉的红茶从自己脑袋上浇了下去。

“哦。”安度因爬起来，注视着那头黑龙的胸前重新变得平坦，拉希奥再一次恢复成一开始进来的那副样子。

“试着让自己的语气别那么失望，安度因。”黑龙朝他瞪了一眼。

“所以这种……变形是可逆的？”安度因询问道。

“是的，谢天谢地。”拉希奥叹着气，“那个混蛋灯神说，浇上热水会发生变化，而浇上冷水会变回来。”

“原来如此。”人类朝他幸灾乐祸地咧嘴。

“妈的。”那头黑龙随手甩掉早已湿透的外套，朝人类的床栽去。“我真他妈累惨了。”

人类重新爬过去，伸出手指轻轻揉捏着那头黑龙的后颈。

“我好困。”黑龙低声嘀咕着。

“那就先睡一觉，”安度因无限温柔地开口，“我们可以明天早上再去想那些麻烦事儿。”

“你开始想念我了吗，人类？在我回来之前？”黑龙朝他挤了挤眼睛。

“是的，”安度因凑过去，在他的前额落下一个吻，“从你刚离开的时候就开始了。”

“唔嗯嗯嗯……”拉希奥嘀咕着，“这听上去似乎不赖。”

他昏昏欲睡，几乎要融化在人类柔软的手指中。

“拉希奥？”

“嗯？”

“……你介意我现在再去烧一壶开水吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自高桥留美子老师早年间的漫画《乱马1/2》，讲述了一个修武少年来到咒泉乡修行不慎落入女溺泉，遇到冷水就会变成女孩，遇到热水又会恢复成男孩之后的一系列故事。这里捏他了原作的设定，把冷热水颠倒了一下。


End file.
